1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film forming method, a thin film forming apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, when a thin film is formed on an object, for example, a semiconductor wafer, the semiconductor wafer is required to be processed at a low temperature, and a method of forming a thin film by using, for example, atomic layer deposition (ALD), is examined.
Various methods are suggested as such a method of forming a thin film by using ALD, and a method of forming a thin film at a low temperature of about 300° C. to 600° C. by using an organic silicon (Si) source is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
However, in a method of forming a silicon oxide film by using, for example, ALD, in order to make a film formation temperature a low temperature, a material, which becomes more adsorptive as a temperature becomes lower, may be used as an organic Si source. However, when such an organic Si source is used, a film formation rate at a low-temperature portion around an opening (a furnace opening) of a processing chamber in which semiconductor wafers are received is increased, thereby degrading film thickness uniformity in an inter-surface direction of a thin film.
3. Prior Art Reference
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-281853